


"If you want me to try that culinary monstrosity, you know what to do."

by fandom_filth



Series: AUgust Winterwolf/Loganbucky [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: (Bucky's arm), Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon Disabled Character, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Neck Kissing, Retained powers, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_filth/pseuds/fandom_filth
Summary: Waking up alone when one had not gone to bed that way was rarely a pleasant sensation, but when it was accompanied with the smell of fresh coffee and something cooking, the morning was easily redeemed.Bucky likes it when Logan gets domestic. Logan's awkward as hell, but he's working on it.
Relationships: I feel like more people should know it's more accurately, James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Logan" Howlett, James "Bucky" Barnes/Logan (X-Men)
Series: AUgust Winterwolf/Loganbucky [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861825
Kudos: 7





	"If you want me to try that culinary monstrosity, you know what to do."

Waking up alone when one had not gone to bed that way was rarely a pleasant sensation, but when it was accompanied with the smell of fresh coffee and something cooking, the morning was easily redeemed. Bucky stretched languidly and smiled to himself. "Logan? That you?" He checked anyway.  
"Yeah. Get up, I got breakfast. Want help with your arm?"  
"I'm fine." He sat up and tugged his hair out of the way - it always seemed to tangle up in the attachment mechanism at night - and picked up the prosthetic beside the bed. After so many years, donning it barely required a thought, and he smiled to himself as he brushed out his hair and got up from bed. Knowing they were alone, he didn't bother to put on a shirt or change out of his soft sleeping pants on his way out of the bedroom.  
Sure enough, he found Logan standing over a countertop griddle. Somewhat surprisingly, he had actually gotten dressed - considering his healing factor, Bucky had written off convincing him to dress to cook as a lost cause. He carefully wrapped his arms around Logan from behind, knowing his husband had sensed him approaching long before he came into view. "Hey. You're making pancakes."  
"Pancakes that will burn if you don't let me move." Logan deadpanned. "Morning."  
"Mm. Morning." Bucky let him move but kept his hands on him. "When did that become endearing and not irritating?"  
Logan rolled his eyes. "You need coffee. What are you talking about?"  
"Offering help with the arm." Bucky flexed the metallic fingers, which he knew weren't quite warm yet, against Logan's hip. "It used to bother me. I was wondering when that stopped."  
"By my count, about when I started wearing your shirts." Logan conceded leaning his head back to kiss him good morning. He wrinkled his nose immediately afterward. "Go brush your teeth, morning breath."  
Bucky laughed and squeezed his hips again before leaving to obey. "Back in a minute."  
When he returned, he wasted no time returning to his previous position, half draped over his husband's back. Contentedly ignoring Logan's shuffling to try and cook, and the food sizzling, he nuzzled into Logan's neck, kissing him and scraping his stubble through Logan's sideburns. His hands, while not restraining, were teasing over Logan's hips and under the hem of the shirt he was wearing.  
"You took my shirt again." He mumbled through Logan's hair.   
Logan elbowed him lightly. "Smells like you. If you don't want burned pancakes, back off."  
"Now this, my darling," Bucky smirked, throwing Logan's favored endearment back in his face. Logan immediately stiffened and glared at him. "This is called teasing, because I have no intention of following through until after you're done cooking."  
"Quit it." Logan batted at his hand halfheartedly. "You and your semantics."   
"I guess you really don't like it when I tease." Bucky teased, smirking and leaning in to kiss his cheek. "I wasn't sure how seriously to take you last night, when you were begging me to stop."  
Logan's cheeks burned to the touch beneath his full beard, and he bared his teeth at his husband. "Bastard."  
"Says the actual bastard. Pancakes are burning." Bucky said smugly and let go of him.  
"You little shit." Logan smacked his arm with an open palm and darted to the griddle to flip the pancakes before they were damaged beyond repair.   
Bucky laughed and casually groped his ass on the way by to the table, enjoying the way it made Logan swear and drop a pancake. "I like it when you get like this. Easy to fluster." He said warmly, sitting where Logan could turn and look him in the eye.   
"I'll give you easy to fluster." was Logan's only grumbled reply.   
His husband just grinned again at the reply and sat down, leaning on one hand to watch him work. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Logan never failed to reply with this, though he didn't bother to look up from what he was doing. "Carol called this morning, by the way. Said we didn't need to show up today. It's been quiet."  
"That's rarely good news." Bucky sighed. "Means someone's planning something and we're some of the only ones who don't know about it."  
Logan grunted. "Yeah, but we're not detectives." He plated up some pancakes, sausage, and eggs and put them on the table in front of his husband. "Not our division at this point."  
"True enough. Thanks." Bucky caught him by the shirt and urged him down for a grateful kiss. "Finishing up?"  
"Yeah. Couple more pancakes to come off." Logan kissed him again, sharp teeth nipping at his lip, and returned to them. "Day to ourselves?"  
Bucky hummed assent, but added, "What about calling your brother? The kids, maybe? Been a while since we had anyone over."  
Logan sighed. "Laura's bringin' Gabi by for us to look after next week, remember? Victor hasn't called in two days, which means we've got about 24 hours before his next mental breakdown when he'll need me to come over and get him and Victoire back in one piece each. Kyle and Daken are out of the country right now. I'm not in the mood for a day trip to Ontario or takin' a plane to who knows where in Japan."  
Bucky hummed again to concede the point. "Day for us then. Gabi won't give us much time alone when she's here, might as well make the most of it."  
"Exactly." Logan set his own plate beside Bucky's, and his husband poured him a cup of black coffee and retook his own seat.   
They managed to eat in silence for exactly one minute before Bucky noticed what his husband was doing with the maple syrup and groaned. "What are you doing, you've got syrup all up in your sausage and eggs!"  
Logan smirked broadly at him and prompted a smack in the arm, but he didn't voice whatever innuendo had come to mind. "I am Canadian."  
"You are French." Bucky corrected, "And I'm never letting you live it down."  
"I was born in French territory. It doesn't count, my citizenship expired before we got married. I am still a Canadian citizen."   
Bucky snorted. "You resent stereotypes and then perpetuate them."  
Logan shrugged. "I feel the need to remind everyone sometimes. Besides, this shit is good, you should try it."  
A smirk tugged at his husband's mouth. "There is only one way I'm trying that."  
A couple of beats passed before Logan realized he wasn't going to elaborate, processed what he meant, and groaned his reaction. "You're disgusting, you know that?"  
"You like it, don't lie." Bucky chuckled, going back to his own plate.  
"I like how much you enjoy it." Logan corrected him pointedly and sipped his coffee. He didn't seem to notice the burn blisters that lit up his lips briefly before smoothing back over.  
Bucky didn't comment on them, though he knew they meant Logan was embarrassed and trying to hide it. He snaked a hand over and rested it on his husband's thigh. "I love you. If you want me to try that culinary disgrace, you know how to do it."  
Logan glared at him and just went back to eating, not that Bucky had expected anything less of him.  
More surprising was Logan leaning over before he was finished and, with a firm hand on his jaw, pulled him closer to kiss him. Even this wouldn't be a surprise if he wasn't pressing his bite of food into Bucky's mouth through the kiss.  
Bucky let out a theatrical moan at this but took the bite anyway and paid attentio to it. He wrinkled his nose and when he swallowed, said, "I think it's an acquired taste."  
"You wanna try and acquire it?" Logan teased and scooted closer, offering his fork to Bucky.  
Bucky took it only to reply immediately, "Tastes better coming from your mouth."  
"Fuck you." Logan rolled his eyes, but he didn't protest when Bucky leaned over to kiss him again.  
He easily abandoned what was left of his food to pursue further kisses when Bucky tugged on his hair to encourage it. He maneuvered himself up and pushed Bucky's chair back, sliding himself mostly into his husband's lap to kiss him again and again. He purred aloud at Bucky's hands slipping under the hem of his shirt, while his own were busy mapping Bucky's shirtless upper body.  
Logan paid no mind to the creaking at first, as it was a noise he was used to hearing at various intensities. Bucky, however, broke the kiss to breathlessly talk. "Logan." His eyes fluttered, still absorbed in the pleasure of Logan's lips and teeth over his jaw and neck. A louder creak had him freezing. " _Logan._ "  
Before Logan could really reply, the chair snapped beneath them and sent them both tumbling to the floor. Bucky grunted with pain as over three hundred pounds of mutant fell on his thighs, and thanked his lucky stars Logan caught himself on his hands rather than falling on his chest as well. Both of them swore as they took stock of the damage and Logan rolled off to his side.  
"So . . . shopping trip to get a new, steel reinforced, chair, huh?" Logan finally said dryly.  
Bucky laughed out loud. "Why do we keep buying chairs? We hardly use them properly anyway."  
"We use them. Doesn't matter if it's proper." Logan shrugged and leaned over to kiss him again. "But first, you wanna address this?" His hand snaked up Bucky's bruised thighs to grope the outline of his cock.  
Bucky's breath hitched at the contact. "Put the food away and then I want to fuck you."  
Logan kissed him fiercely again. "You put it away and I'll bottom and sub."  
"Deal. Bedroom, pull out your handcuffs."  
"Yes, sir." Logan helped him up and then vanished to their room. Bucky grinned and cleaned up their food as quickly as he could before following him.


End file.
